Supernatural? More Like Superhero
by annaxwasxhere1164
Summary: Our life as "superheroes".
1. Jada?

Karina's Point Of View

I was sitting on the couch watching Sherlock Holmes when suddenly I heard a thud come from the kitchen. I slowly crept up to the kitchen making as less noise as possible. Then, something grabbed me from behind. Quickly I dropped to the ground and tripped the intruder using my leg. But the person caught on and flipped me over on the ground. I jumped to my feet and started hitting. The intruder spins me around and hits the back of my knee making me fall. They flipped me over again and pinned me to the ground. I wriggled underneath them and tried to escape. The shadow got up, flicked the lights on and smirked at me.

It was Jada.

I did everything I could not to scream and run up and hug her, but it was too late. She did it herself. "What the hell?!" I said, even though I was smiling. "Someone's out of practice." She said plopping herself on the couch. "How have you been?" She said with a hint of cockiness. "Really Jada? Two years and that's what you say?" I said annoyed. She hasn't been around. It's sad. I missed her.

"I've been hunting and saving people's lives. What do you expect?" She simply stated. Wow, she uses her hands a lot while talking. "Umm, sorry haven't been around?" I said using all I had not to yell. "Whatever, anyways, Dean and Sam want us to be a hunting group together." She simply stated, examining her nails. "Really?" I said, my face brightening up. "No. I'm lying." She said using sarcasm and a grade-a smile.

Wow, I get to see them again.


	2. How Did She Know?

Jada's Point Of View

I knew she would be excited. She loves seeing them. Dean recently called saying he missed us and how we were doing. He was really surprised when I told him about hunting. He said that he wants us all in a group. For "protection". Wow. Karina started packing up and moving around.

"Whoa chill out it's not like we're leaving forever." I said jokingly. "Please, like your not bouncing with joy to see Dean." She said giving me "the look". When did she find out I liked Dean? I looked at her confused. "I see the way he looks at you with love and admiration." She said sighing. I didn't know why Karina was single. She was beautiful, courageous, she had everything. Including brains.

"Sure." I said looking away, my cheeks tainted a red color. "Karina?" I asked quietly. "Yes Jada?" She replied.

"I have someone you should meet..."


	3. Share My Pie

Deans Point Of View

"Are you happy?" Sam asked. "For what? Having to share my pie now?" I said. "We get to see Jada and Karina!" He said smiling happily. I've never seen him this happy. Not after Jessica. "Dude, It's just them. Chill." I said using a lowered hand expression. "Yes because your acting like your calm but really you can't wait to get inside Jada's pants." He said smirking.

Wait, what?

"How-" I started to ask. What the hell? How did he know that? "Someone has a diary, and I happen to know where it is." He said cockily. "IT'S A MAN JOURNAL." I yelled. "Sure." He said shaking his head.

Wait another second, who's Karina dating?

"Who's banging Karina?" I asked. She was pretty. But, I looked at her more as a sister. Jada was the one I was aiming for. When I called her, she said she was on a hunting trip. I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HUNTED. Now I just want her more. She sounds like a confident person who don't take crap from anyone.

"I think she's single along with Jada." He said shrugging. "Huh. I think Cas would like her a lot." I said, now thinking about it. "I think he would too." Sam said nodding along. "Let's invite Cas over for a bit..."


	4. She Was Beautiful

Cas Point Of View (FINALLY) Dean called me and said he wanted me to meet someone. Who is this someone I wonder? He said he and Jada agree that I should meet her and become friends. I'm very happy they care so much for me. I wonder what she's like. "I shall be over very soon." I said clearly into the phone. They said that I should keep one from now on. For protection I believe he said. "Good. You'll get along great." He said. I could practically see him smirking at the phone. I started my way over there and came in through the door. She. Was. Beautiful. 


	5. Literally, An Angel

Karinas Pov

We started to head out on the road. I jumped in my black impala, (yes I match Dean's I know.) While Jada hopped on her black BMW motorcycle. When in hell did she get that? Anyways, it was her baby. She even named it Dark Knight. Cliché I know but she insisted on it.

"When do you think we'll get there?" I yelled to her. "An hour maybe?" She replied. She looked so cool. Her hair up in her helmet, hunched over, in black jeans, a white t-shirt, leather jacket and black combat boots. Besides that, she was gorgeous, smart, funny, and a badass. She was confident.

"You and Dean will be the cutest couple ever!" I yelled to her, smiling in the process. "Shut up and keep your eyes on the road!" She said, laughing while waving me off.

We pulled up to the house. Jada said she had someone she wanted me to meet. I swear to the Lord of she's trying to set me up...

"Don't worry you'll like him! He's very "innocent" you could say!" She said laughing a little. Crap. Did she head what I said? "Did I say that out loud?" I said. "Yup." She stated still laughing. I mentally slapped myself and cursed under my breath. "Let's just go." I said, letting out a frustrated sigh. Then...

I RAN INTO THE FLIPPING DOOR.

Jada just laughed until she cried. She finally gathered herself soon enough. I got up and cursed at the door and her. Which made her laugh more. I got up, dusted myself off and knocked. I looked up and stared.

He looked like an angel...

Literally.

HEY GUYS!

So yeah cliffhanger. Wanted to keep you reading! I will also be uploading on Wednesdays and Sundays. So, I have something to look forward too!

Karina is darkblade1163 who is my sister in the book but we're actually BEST friends in real life.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS.

Byeeeeeeeeeee.?


	6. I Want That

Cas Point Of View (YASSS.)

I just stared. And stared. I wonder if it was creeping her out? It probably is. Shall I stop?

"I'm sorry." I said and looked away. She spun me around again and looked me in the eyes. "It's okay. You are forgiven." She stated kindly. This, human, was, gorgeous. A true work of my father.

The woman had long dark brown hair that reached her waist in a ponytail, a muscle tank top that said, "Soldier" with a flag on it with a blue spaghetti strapped tank under it, black jeans, brown combat boots, and fingerless leather gloves.

I felt a strong passion from her and wanted to show her affection. Like, hold her and make her feel welcome and cared for.

Why? Why does she make me feel this way? I've never felt this way for anyone before. I started zoning out about a future with her until I heard a snap of a finger.

"AWWWWWW. They're doing a cheesy-romance stare!" Jada said, smiling and gawking over us. I slightly blushed and looked down. The gorgeous girl turned around and playfully slapped Jada's arm. "Ow." Jada said and stuck her tongue out.

While I was looking, I got a glimpse of Jada. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and black combat boots with leather fingerless gloves. Except the other woman's gloves said K&J while Jada's said J&K. Jada's hair was in a messy bun with a black bandana.

I caught Dean staring at Jada while I stared at the other one. I would like to know her name. "What is your name?" I said deepening my voice to impress the woman. "Karina, and you don't have to change for me. I've already fell for you." She said looking down and blushing. Wait, I have won her heart? Thank you my father.

"So, how did you and Jada come upon eachother?" I asked curiously. "Jada's my sister. We bought matching gloves as a symbol of our relationship and love for eachother." She said smiling while Jada looked at her smiling too.

A true relationship of sisters is what they had. I could tell they would do anything for teachers. I want that for Karina.

HEY GUYS.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN JADA. KARINA BELONGS TO DARKBLADE1163 AND I HAD PERMISSION TO USE HER IN THE STORY.


	7. Maybe Their Right

Karinas Point Of View

We just stared at eachother lovingly. My stomach turned into butterflies and I couldn't help it.

He deserves better than me. Not someone who was broken and sad. Someone who had anxiety and was shy and couldn't handle new people. He turned a shade of pink and went upstairs. Jada looked at me with sad eyes.

I knew he wouldn't like me.

They run, they always do. I can't trust anyone after what happened.

Not again.

I can't handle someone I love to deeply. If I ever lost Jada I would lose it. I can't let him in. I can't, I won't if he hurts me or he gets hurt, I'll lose it. Sam lost Jessica. I can't lose this man.

I barely know him and my stomachs already turning with emotions. There's nothing I can do. I will not change myself for some man. I silently looked sadly at the floor. "He's nervous." Dean said giving me a "don't give up" kinda look. "Yeah, maybe he doesn't know what to do when you love someone too much." Jada said giving me a small smile.

Maybe their right.

HEY GUYS

Sorry I didn't upload Sunday. I went to a party!

Anyways, I want to know what you think. Leave a review of who's Point Of View you want to see next.

This was short and sweet but I'm working on better chapters! I think I might only upload in Wednesdays.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO SUPERNATURAL CAST I ONLY OWN JADA. KARINA BELONGS TO DARKBLADE1163.

Stay awesome! :-P


End file.
